Vanilla Sky
by wisteria avenue
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya sebal kenapa Akashi Seijuurou selalu datang membeli vanilla milkshake di tempat dia bekerja paruh waktu dan tak pernah meminumnya. Daripada dibuang percuma kan mending dia yang minum! Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro AU. Super late fic for Akakuro Week 2017. Day 1.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

Super duper late fic for Akakuro Week 2017 since I was in Japan for holiday when the event occurred last April.

 **Vanilla Sky**

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa Akashi Seijuurou selalu membeli vanilla milkshake, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun meminumnya," ucap Kuroko Tetsuya tiba-tiba. Tugas dari dosen yang mestinya dikerjakan diabaikan begitu saja. Ia malah mulai menceritakan pengalamannya bekerja paruh waktu di Maji Burger. Baru sekitar dua minggu ini ia mulai bekerja dan lima hari belakangan, Akashi akan datang hanya untuk membeli segelas vanilla milkshake yang tak pernah sekalipun disentuhnya.

Teman baik Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu Akashi Seijuurou yang itu?"

Tetsuya gregetan. "Akashi Seijuurou yang mana lagi?"

Tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou di universitas Teikou. Mahasiswa jurusan keuangan dengan IP sempurna tiap semester, ketua klub basket dan anak tunggal dari keluarga konglomerat Akashi. Bukan itu saja,tapi Akashi juga dikarunia dengan wajah tampan yang membuatnya menjadi incaran seisi kampus. Nah, apa yang dilakukan tuan muda itu di tempat semacam Maji Burger? Mestinya Akashi nongkrong di restoran elit di Roppongi atau Ginza kan? Tetsuya ingat pertama kali Akashi muncul di Majiba, semuanya langsung heboh.

"Itu namanya mubazir! Masa membuang vanilla milkshake begitu saja!" Tetsuya tidak terima minuman kesukaannya dibuang begitu saja. Kalau tidak mau minum, kenapa dipesan? Toh masih banyak menu lain seperti burger atau kentang goreng. "Dariada dibuang begitu, lebih baik aku saja yang minum."

Momoi hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar penuturan Tetsuya yang kelewat jujur. Tetsuya yang biasanya selalu kalem itu menjadi kesal pasti tak lain tak bukan karena minuman kesayangannya disia-siakan. Lagipula, alasan kenapa Tetsuya memlih bekerja paruh waktu di Maji Burger dekat kampus adalah demi bisa minum vanilla shake gratis setiap hari. Ide yang brilian sekali kalau menurut Tetsuya. Sudah dapat gaji, masih dapat minuman kesukaannya tanpa bayar lagi. Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui. Sungguh rejeki yang luar biasa.

"Mungkin ada suatu hal yang harus dilakukan Akashi," timpal Momoi.

"Hal apa yang bisa dilakukan di Majiba? Membuat proyeksi laporan keuangan franchise fast food?"

Momoi hanya tersenyum misterius. "Tetsu-kun akan tahu nanti."

Tetsuya cemberut, meskipun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Urgh. Momoi sama sekali tidak membantu.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi hal yang sama terjadi. Akashi datang dan memesan minuman yang sama.

"Silakan, mau pesan apa?" tanya Tetsuya. Ia memang mengenal Akashi. Tapi itu bukan berarti Akashi mengenalnya. Mereka hanya kuliah di universitas yang sama. Tidak lebih dari itu. Akashi di jurusan keuangan dan Tetsuya di jurusan sastra Jepang.

"Satu vanilla milkshake."

"Satu vanilla milkshake. Semuanya 500 yen."

Akashi membuka dompet, mengeluarkan selembar pecahan sepuluh ribu yen dan menaruhnya di baki biru kecil disamping mesin kasir. Bahkan uangnya saja pecahan yen paling besar. Tidak mengherankan sih. Namanya juga anak konglomerat.

Tetsuya dengan cekatan memberikan uang kembalian dan mengarahkan Akashi untuk menunggu di counter pengambilan minuman. "Mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Tak sampai semenit, segelas minuman dingin sudah siap di meja counter. "Ini pesanan Anda."

"Terima kasih." Akashi tersenyum dan wow, wajah tampannya kelihatan makin tampan saja. Untuk sesaat Tetsuya sampai terpana. Tidak heran kalo mahasiswi di kamus tergila-gila dengan Akashi.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Keesokan harinya, Akashi muncul kembali. Sungguh mengherankan. Mengingat bahwa ini adalah hari Sabtu malam. Dari tas yang dibawanya, tampaknya Akashi baru selesai latihan bersama klub basket. Tetsuya tahu ini karena teman baiknya yang lain yaitu Aomine dan Kise juga bergabung dengan klub basket. Bahkan Momoi juga menjadi manajer klub basket.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Shiftmu sebentar lagi selesai kan?"

Tetsuya mengerjabkan matanya bingung. Untuk apa Akashi menanyakan hal itu? "Err...ya?" jawabannya malah seperti pertanyaan.

Akashi tersenyum. "Bagus sekali."

"Um... kenapa memangnya?"

"Ada sebuah restoran yang enak didekat sini. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana untuk makan malam? Aku yang traktir."

Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Akashi mengajaknya makan malam bersama? Kenapa dia ditodong mendadak seperti itu? Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun, Momoi tiba-tiba saja ada di sana.

"Tetsu-kun bersedia, Akashi-kun."

"Apa?" Tetsuya melotot. Apa-apaan Momoi ini. Kenapa malah dia yang seenak perutnya menjawab.

"Terima kasih, Satsuki," balas Akashi. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu disini Tetsuya."

Saking kagetnya mendengar Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama depan, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan membisu sambil memandang Akashi yang berjalan menuju salah satu kursi dan lalu duduk disana.

"Kenapa bengong saja Tetsu-kun?"

Tetsuya baru sadar bahwa Momoi masih disana. "Momoi-san!" protesnya.

Momoi cengar cengir sendiri. "Mestinya Tetsu-kun berterima kasih padaku, tau."

Ia mengernyit. "Kok begitu?"

"Kalau bukan aku yang memberikan info pada Akashi-kun, mana mungkin dia setiap hari nongkrong disini hanya untuk melihatmu."

Tetsuya mendadak merasa hangat. Pipinya mulai memerah. Ia jadi malu. "Momoi-san!"

"Aku bicara sejujurnya kok."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa cerita mengenai kencanmu dengan pacar barumu. Dah!"

Wajah Tetsuya sukses memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi melayani pelanggan. Untung Majiba tak terlalu ramai. Waktu 30 menit cepat sekali berlalu. Tak terasa shifnya selesai. Bagaikan robot, Tetsuya pergi untuk berganti baju. Ketika ia keluar dari ruangan karyawan, Akashi sudah menunggunya.

Awalnya mereka berdua hanya saling berpandangan, sampai Tetsuya membuka mulut duluan. "Jadi Akashi-kun datang kesini tiap hari hanya untuk mengajakku kencan?"

"Begitulah."

Rasanya sungguh sukar dipercaya.

"Lalu kenapa Akashi-kun selalu memesan vanila milkshake dan tidak pernah dminum?"ia penasaran.

"Karena Satsuki bilang itu minuman kesukaanmu. Tapi aku sendiri tidak suka yang manis-manis."

"Oh."

Diam lagi.

"Tapi...kenapa aku?" Tetsuya biasa-biasa saja. Nilainya standar. Dia juga bukan datang dari keluarga kaya. Lalu kenapa Akashi malah ngebet dengan Tetsuya? Dia kan bisa memilih siapa saja.

Akashi tersenyum kecil."Aku pernah melihatmu bermain basket dengan Daiki. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat bahwa ada orang yang berlatih begitu giat tapi tidak ada hasilnya."

Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya. Kesal. Ini orang maunya apa sih? Enak saja bicaranya."Akashi-kun sebenarnya mau mengajakku kencan atau mau mencari ribut denganku?"

Akashi terkekeh geli. "Kau salah paham Tetsuya. Menurutku semangatmu itu mengagumkan. Aku lalu mencari tahu mengenai dirimu dari Satsuki, Daiki dan Ryouta."

Tetsuya membelalak. "Tunggu dulu. Jadi Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun juga tahu tentang ini?"

Akashi mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Kurasa mereka bertiga sudah bosan kuganggu. Setiap hari aku bertanya kabarmu kepada mereka."

Kenyataan ini cukup mengagetkan bagi Tetsuya. Sampai segitunya ya Akashi itu.

"Jadi bagaimana, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan senyum menawan.

Tetsuya berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah kalau begitu," akhirnya ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tapi Akashi-kun harus berjanji kalau Akashi-kun tidak akan membuang membeli vanilla milkshake lagi. Daripada dibuang, aku saja yang minum."


End file.
